The Guardians' Duty
by Tsuichiro Renji
Summary: Badai; Petir; Hujan; Matahari; Awan; Kabut; 6 penjaga berkumpul untuk membangkitkan roh lama—sang langit—di dalam tubuh yang terpilih. Semua ini dilakukan demi kekuatan besar yang akan merubah dunia.
1. Prolog

**Summary:** Badai; Petir; Hujan; Matahari; Awan; Kabut; 6 penjaga berkumpul untuk membangkitkan roh lama—sang langit—di dalam tubuh yang terpilih. Semua ini dilakukan demi kekuatan besar yang akan merubah dunia.

**Genre(s):** Adventure, Friendship, (kemungkinan sedikit Angst)

**Notes: **Gaya pemula, gak dibeta, gak ada waktu buat ngedit, seadanya (mungkin banyak typo, dll)

**Disclaimer: **Tsui tidak memegang hak cipta apapun atas **Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

**A/N: **Niatnya sih ini prolog, tapi jadi cukup panjang juga rupanya ^^'

Lambo (19 th)

Goku 59, Yama 80, Chrome 69 (23 th)

Ryohei 33, Hiba 18, Muku 96 (24 th)

Tsuna 27 (16 th)

* * *

><p><strong>[ArashiBadai]**

Suara orang-orang bergosip dan musik terdengar dari aula utama sebuah kastil. Seorang pemuda berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju lorong yang gelap dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana ruangan yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Ia berjalan dengan sangat cepat seperti hendak kabur dari sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai—bukan yang ia takuti. Takut pada orang tua itu percuma. Begitula menurutnya. Dia cuma orang keras kepla yang menggunakan anaknya untuk kepentingannya.

Pria berambut perak itu merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan sebatang rokok.

"Berhenti merokok, Hayato!" Hayato memasukkan kembali batang rokoknya dan berbalik.

Seorang pria paruh baya berwajah khas Italia berdiri di hadapannya. Meskipun sudah tua, tapi badannya tetap tegap dan terlihat sangat sehat serta berwibawa.

"Apa yang kau inginkan tua bangka?"

"Kau harus berhenti berbicara pada ayahmu seperti itu!" seru pria tersebut meskipun dia lebih terlihat mengatakannya karena kebiasaan bukannya karena benar-benar marah.

"Cih!" Begitulah Hayato biasa menanggapinya, "Aku akan melakukannya sesuai perintahmu, tapi aku bukan melakukannya untukmu!"

Ayah Hayato mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap peluhnya. "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Yang penting keluarga kita akan terkena dampaknya! Setelah ini kita tidak akan menjadi keluarga kecil lagi."

Hayato mulai berjalan lagi sebelum ayahnya selesai dengan delusinya.

"Tapi aku penasaran," Hayato berhenti sejenak untuk mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya, "Untuk siapa kau melakukannya?"

Hayato menyeringai meskipun tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, "Tentu saja untuk diriku sendiri!"

Hayato kembali berjalan. Dia mengabaikan teriakan ayahnya seperti, "Anak kurang ajar! Apa yang kau inginkan?! Jangan sampai merugikan keluarga kita!"

Semua orang tahu kalau Hayato sangat membenci keluarganya. Ayahnya tahu. Tapi, dia tetap dibiarkan pergi melaksanakan tugas itu karena tidak mungkin kan Hayato menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk menghancurkan keluarganya sendiri. Lagipula tidak ada lagi yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini selain dia.

* * *

><p><strong>[KaminariPetir]**

Seperti di sebuah ruang makan mewah manapun, terdapat meja sangat panjang dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala-nyala-di tempat lilin yang indah sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya dalam ruangan-di atasnya. Dua orang duduk berhadap-hadapan di sisi meja yang berlawanan. Kedua orang itu sedang menyantap makan malam—masih hidangan utama—dalam diam sampai orang yang paling tua bicara.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?"

Orang—yang sebenarnya baru remaja—yang satu lagi akhirnya berhenti makan dengan gugup. Tapi, dia masih menatap makanannya. "Ti-tidak," dalam hati dia berharap agar ulahnya siang itu tidak akan diketahui oleh orang dihadapannya, "Paman," dia menambahkan agar lebih sopan.

Pamannya tertawa lepas melihat kegugupan keponakannya. "Hahaha, bukan Lambo! Pamanmu tidak akan membahas ulahmu siang ini—waktu kau memasukkan sapi ke dalam kamar tidur—yang sudah Paman ketahui. Dan jangan panggil pamanmu, paman. Panggil Paman Bos!"

Lambo akan memutar matanya kalau saja wajahnya tidak memerah karena malu. Kenapa orang yang minta dipanggil bos malah menyebut dirinya sendiri paman? Lambo tidak mengerti. Tapi, dia menurut saja, "O-oke... Bos."

"Hahaha... yosh, yosh, keponakan yang baik—seperti biasa." Lambo bertanya-tanya apakah bagian yang terakhir itu adalah sindiran.

"Paman memintamu datang karena paman ingin makan malam bersama keponakan paman. Kau sudah lama tidak makan di ruangan ini kan? Sejak—" _Ayahku, bos sebelumnya, meninggal karena kanker empat tahun yang lalu._ Kata Lambo dalam hati. _Tapi, bukan berarti aku senang makan di sini lagi. Aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak diperlakukan seperti tuan muda lagi._"—itu. Tapi, selain itu aku punya misi untukmu."

Pupil Lambo melebar. Kalau telinganya bisa melebar juga pasti sudah melebar untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah dengar. Setelah dia akhirnya menatap wajah pamannya, barulah dia sadar betapa seriusnya dia. _Yah, bukan berarti aku tidak pernah diberi tugas. Hanya saja jarang sekali. Apalagi setelah tugas yang kukacaukan waktu itu..._

"Ini adalah misi yang sangat penting. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

"Pa-Bos bisa bohong kayak gitu dari mana?" Bos mengabaikan pertanyaannya yang mungkin memang tidak terdengar karena volumenya yang kecil.

"Kau bisa melakukannya karena kau adalah satu-satunya keturunan asli bos pertama Bovino Famiglia. Jadi, kau tidak mungkin gagal," jelas Bos.

Lambo mengangguk dengan malas. Sebenarnya dia sedikit senang meskipun alasan kenapa dia dipilih sepertinya agak menyedihkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil misi ini. Apa berbahaya?"

"Tidak Lambo. Sama sekali tidak. Bagi orang yang pantas sepertimu, tugas ini bukan apa-apa. Berbeda bagi orang lain dan bagi Paman sendiri."

"Jelaskan tugasnya padaku Pa-Bos."

"Baiklah, tapi berhenti memanggilku Pabos."

* * *

><p><strong>[AmeHujan]**

Hujan deras mengguyur deras wilayah kota Namimori. Di Jepang, hujan seperti ini sudah bisa disebut badai. Angin kencang berhembus kencang dan petir menyambar-nyambar atap rumah. Yamamoto Takeshi mengendap-endap dengan tas punggung besar masuk ke dalam dojo keluarganya.

Dia harus pergi meskipun nyawa taruhannya. Dia harus pergi meskipun ayahnya menentangnya. Meskipun ayahnya menghalangi satu-satunya jalan keluarnya.

"Bisakah kau minggir dari sana, Oyaji?" Bahkan di saat seperti ini, Takeshi masih bersikap sopan pada orangtua tunggalnya. Itu karena dia tidak pernah membencinya. Semua ini terjadi hanya karena dia harus pergi.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. Takeshi memicingkan matanya agar dapat melihat lebih baik di kegelapan. Dia melihat bahwa benda—berupa pedang katana pusaka keluarganya, Shigure Kintoki—yang dicarinya berada dalam genggaman ayahnya.

"Hoi Takeshi, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" Tsuyoshi bertanya.

"Karena aku harus melakukannya?" Takeshi malah bertanya balik dengan wajah naifnya.

"SALAH!" Takeshi berjengit mendengar teriakan ayahnya yang tidak kalah dari derasnya hujan. "Kau tidak menjawabnya dengan benar! Berhentilah bersikap santai seperti bocah!"

_Tidak ada cara lain lagi._ Pikirnya frustasi. _Dan sepertinya oyaji juga berpikiran sama denganku_. Takeshi melihat tekad di wajah ayahnya. Meskipun gelap, dia bisa merasakannya. Terpaksa dia mengangkat tangannya ke belakang pundaknya. Dia memegang gagang pedangnya. "Karena aku ingin melakukannya."

"HIAAA!" tepat setelah Takeshi selesai bicara, Tsuyohi menghunuskan pedangnya ke putera tunggalnya sendiri. Tepat seperti dugaan Takeshi.

Takeshi terus menghindar sementara Tsuyoshi menyerangnya secara membabi buta. Kalau ini latihan biasa, dia akan sudah lama kalah. Tapi, ayahnya saat ini diliputi kemarahan dan kesedihan—yang bisa dia rasakan membuat dadanya perih—yang membuatnya kehilangan harganya sebagai ahli pedang terhebat Shigure Souen Ryu. Takeshi sangat menyayangkannya. Padahal dia selalu ingin bertarung mati-matian dengan ayahnya, bukannya seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Takeshi!" suara ayahnya kembali menyadarkan Takeshi. "Jangan meremehkanku!"

Shigure Kintoki mulai mengiris pakaian Takeshi. Irisannya makin dalam dan dalam. Belum sekalipun Takeshi menghunuskan pedangnya selain untuk menjaga dirinya. Dia pikir dia bisa bertahan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan menyerah. Kalau kau tidak menyerah aku terpaksa membunuhmu!"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" meskipun dia berkata begitu, saai ini kondisi Takeshi kurang menguntungkan. Tsuyoshi terus membuatnya melangkah mundur. "Aku hanya melakukan yang benar! Aku tidak salah. Ini tugasku!"

"BUKAN! Kau tidak mengerti! Kau masih naif, TAKESHI!"

* * *

><p><strong>[HareMatahari]**

Masih di kota Namimori, kakak beradik Sasagawa duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja dapur di kediaman mereka yang sederhana. Sang adik perempuan bernama Sasagawa Kyouko adalah primadona Namimori. Sementara sang kakak laki-laki bernama Sasagawa Ryohei adalah seorang pro dalam hal boxing yang sekarang sudah bekerja di perusahaan asing.

"Onii-chan, kau jadi pergi?" adiknya bertanya dengan cemas.

"Tentu saja, Kyouko! Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan sumo kali ini!" jawab Ryohei.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek ternyata juga ada di sana. Dia dalah sahabat karib Kyouko yang bernama Kurokawa Hana. Dia hanya kebetulan ada di sana. Hana cukup teliti hingga dia menyadari bahwa Ryohei sedang berbohong. Tapi, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Kyouko yang sangat mudah percaya pada orang, terutama kakaknya. Dia tahu laki-laki punya rahasia mereka sendiri sementara Kyouko biasanya terlalu overprotektif terhadap hal-hal seperti itu. Meskipun demikian, dia merasa cemas. Seakan-akan setelah ini mereka tidak akan bertemu cukup lama. Padahal, dia dan Kyouko adalah orang yang mengisi koper Ryohei. Isinya berupa pakaian dan benda-benda lain yang biasa dibawa bila seseorang akan pergi jauh—bukan hal yang berbahaya. Jadi, seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan bukan?

Sore itu, Hana ikut bersama Kyouko mengantar kakaknya ke bandara. Tujuannya: Italia.

* * *

><p><strong>[KumoAwan]**

Di salah satu ruangan di dalam sebuah mansion bergaya Jepang, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tengah duduk di tengah ruangan yang remang-remang. Dia menggunakan kimono hitam. Di sampingnya terdapat meja kecil dengan beberapa manisan khas Jepang dan teh hijau. Nama pemuda itu adalah Hibari Kyouya.

Berbeda dengan keadaan para penjaga yang lain, keadaannya benar-benar tenang. Itu karena dia adalah penguasa di kediamannya. Tidak akan ada yang menentang perintah serta keinginannya. Dan satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa—tangan kanananya yang bernama Kusakabe Tetsuya—sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang akan dia hadapi.

Setelah memberi perintah kepada Tetsuya, Hibari segera berkemas. Saat ini tinggal menunggu waktu keberangkatannya. Sebelum itu, dia hendak mengecek kembali gulungan kuno warisan keluarga yang ada di tangannya.

Hibari membacanya dalam hati: "_Arashi_ (Badai); _Kaminari_ (Petir); _Ame_ (Hujan); _Hare _(Matahari); _Kumo _(Awan); _Kiri _(Kabut); 6 orang yang terpilih adalah penjaga dari _Oozora _(langit), seorang laki-laki yang diberi kekuatan dari **kehendak** **yang lebih tinggi**. _Oozora _adalah penjaga keseimbangan tiga titik kegelapan yang ada di dunia ini: yakuza, triad Cina dan mafia Italia. Serta orang paliing diinginkan di dunia bawah tanah. Meskipun demikian, _Oozora _hanyalah manusia yang nyawanya akan berakhir. Untuk tetap menjaga kesimbangan dunia bawah tanah, maka tiap satu abad sekali akan muncul raga yang dapat membawa kekuatan _Oozora_…. Untuk melakukannya kumpulkanlah para penjaga di tempat tertinggi…." Hibari memutuskan untuk tidak membaca sisanya yang hanya berupa tetek bengek—tentang cara mengumpulkan para penjaga.

Gulungan seperti ini konon hanya ada 9 di dunia. 6 yang isinya sama seperti yang ia pegang saat ini dibagikan kepada para penjaga. Tiga sisanya adalah gulungan legendaris yang isinya berbeda satu sama lain. Satu gulungan ada di tangan _Kiri, _isinya tentang cara mencari _Oozora. _Sekilas, gulungan itu adalah gulungan yang terpenting. Hibari yang memegang posisi _Kumo, _akan merasa kesal kalau saja dia sendiri tidak punya satu gulungan lain yang seperti itu.

Hibari mengambil gulungan di saku Kimononya, (A/N: kimono punya saku khusus di dalam, sulit dijelaskan, maaf kalau salah) gulungan yang mungkin adalah gulungan terpenting yang ada.

Hibari membaca kalimat paling penting di dalamnya: "…. Kebangkitan _Oozora _yang ke-3 akan mengarah pada dua kemungkinan: peredamaian dunia atau… kemusnahan seluruh umat manusia…."

Hibari menghela napasnya. Dia sangat tertarik untuk membangkitkan _Oozora _karena dia ingin mencoba bertarung melawannya. Ya, meskipun konsekuensinya adalah akhir dunia. Tapi, menurutnya itu tidak akan terjadi karena dia akan ada di sana untuk mencegahnya.

Sekarang dia bertanya-tanya apa gerangan isi gulungan terakhir, gulungan yang dibawa oleh _Oozora_….

* * *

><p><strong>[KiriKabut]**

Suara langkah kaki seorang perempuan dapat terdengar di lorong mansion. Langkahnya terdengar gelisah, tapi pasti, seakan-akan pemilik langkah tersebut sedang memberanikan dirinya.

Pemilik langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Diketuknya pintu tersebut dengan keras.

_Tok… tok… tok…!_

"Mukuro-sama?" setelah sekian lama, akhirnya perempuan bernama Chrome Dokuro itu membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangannya.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Mukuro mengabaikannya selama ini. Belum lagi dia tidak merasakan keberadaan majikannya di dalam ruangan. Dan dia benar. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam kamar. Chrome tidak bisa menemukan Mukuro dimanapun. Meskipun, dia menemukan kopernya di atas kasur.

Chrome memperhatikan koper itu. Apakah itu hanya perasaannya atau koper itu jauh lebih besar dari yang biasa Mukuro bawa? Tanpa pikir panjang Chrome membuka isinya. Betapa kagetnya dia saat mengetahui bahwa koper itu bukan koper Mukuro-sama! Itu adalah koper untuknya—meskipun bukan punyanya—karena isinya adalah pakaian-pakaiannya yang hilang dua hari yang lalu.

Chrome menemukan secarik kertas di dalamnya. Sebuah surat dari Mukuro-sama untuknya. Dia tahu kalau surat ini asli karena Mukuro-sama menggunakan tinta kabutnya dan kertasnya berbau sama dengan parfum milik Mukuro-sama. Bukannya dia _hentai_ atau semacamya, hanya saja parfum Mukuro-sama biasanya cukup menyengat dan hidungnya sendiri cukup tajam. Tapi, yang paling utama adalah tulisan Mukuro yang tidak bisa ditiru oleh siapapun—kayak cakar ayam.

Chrome membaca isinya.

_Chrome sayangku,_

_Saat kau membaca surat ini aku sedang dalam masalah. Tapi, jangan khawatir karena aku bisa mengatasi ini seorang diri. Kalau kau ingin membantuku, gantikanlah aku dalam pertemuan para penjaga. Gunakalah senjata dan peralatanku. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya karena sebenarnya, kita tidak memerlukan penjaga asli untuk membangkitkan _Oozora_. Kau harus cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat karena tugas asli para penjaga adalah…_

* * *

><p><strong>[?]<strong>

"_Hachim_!" dia terus-terusan bersin belakang ini, padahal cuaca sedang bagus-bagusnya dan tubuhnya berasa ada dalam kondisi yang prima.

Apa ada seseorang yang membicarakannya? Tidak, tentunya itu tidak mungkin karena setiap hari, hampir seumur hidupnya, orang-orang sudah membicarakannya dan dia baik-baik saja. _Mungkin gosip tentangku sudah naik ke tingkat baru?_ pikirnya sambil merinding ngeri. Dia terus menyangkal perasaan tidak enaknya, padahal hari ini perasaan tidak enak tersebut makin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

><p>*Lambo kelihatan dewasa di sini, tapi nanti sifat aslinya muncul. Saat ini aku buat sifatnya kayak Lampo dulu. Soalnya susah bikin sesuatu yang serius pake sifat asilnya.<p>

*Maaf karena adegan pertarungan Yamamoto kurang jelas dan seru. Aku harus belajar lagi nulis adegan pertarungan. Kalau ada yang mau capek-capek ngajarin, ngasih contoh, punya ide, atau yang sejenisnya, tolong PM Tsui! Dan karena kepanjangan, bagian **[Ame/Hujan] **aku bagi dua, yang berikutnya ada di chapter selanjutnya.

*Bagian Hibari padahal yang paling gak ada kejadian apa-apa, tapi katanya paling banyak. Di bagian paling sedikit, Ryohei, aku malah menjadikan Hana sebagai tokoh utamanya, karena dia rasanya lebih serius dan aku gak kepikiran bagaimana cara menjelaskan perasaan Kyouko. Aku juga sengaja agar perasaan serta motif Ryohei tetap tersembunyi.

*Waktu bagian Mukuro, yang keluar malah Chrome. Rencananya pengen nulis tentang Mukuro dan masalahnya, tapi ribet, dan prolog ini udah cukup panjang. Biar nyingkat waktu juga, akhirnya aku langsung masuk ke Chrome.

** Prolog ini memang kepanjangan! Chapter berikutnya aku gak jamin bisa sepanjang ini. Aneh, ya, prolog lebih panjang daripada chapter! Dan jangan bunuh aku karena akhir ngegantungnya, aku sengaja pengen bikin sedikit misteri!

**Next Update: 26 November 2014: The Guardians Assembled**


	2. Guardians Assembled

**Summary :** Badai; Petir; Hujan; Matahari; Awan; Kabut; 6 penjaga berkumpul untuk membangkitkan roh lama—sang langit—di dalam tubuh yang terpilih. Semua ini dilakukan demi kekuatan besar yang akan merubah dunia.

**Genre(s) **: Friendship, Adventure, Angst (kemungkinan di masa yang akan datang)

**Notes **: gak dibeta, kurang pengeditan, seadanya

**Disclaimer **: Tsui tidak memegang hak cipta apapun atas _**Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**_

**A/N : **Bagiku (penulisnya sendiri) chapter ini cukup membosankan. Tapi entah kenapa bakal aneh kalau chapter ini dilewat. Aku bisa aja nulis yang jauh lebih baik, tapi gak ada waktu lagi. Aku baru nyadar kalau UAS SMA tinggal seminggu lagi! Berasa bego banget. Belum siap-siap lagi, apalagi UAS kelas 12 tahun ini benar-benar gila. Karena itu, aku gak akan posting chapter baru sampai selesai UAS , bayak misteri akan diungkap di chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih atas dukungannya, kalau boleh aku minta doa buat UAS juga?

* * *

><p>Ch1 Guardians Assembled<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah Chrome mengepak beberapa barang lagi, dia memberitahu Ken dan Chikusa soal kepergian Mukuro. Dia tidak ingin kepikiran soal beberapa pakaian dalamnya yang sudah ada di dalam koper yang disiapkan Mukuro-sama untuknya. Mungkin Mukuro-sama meminta bantuan M.M., tapi karena M.M. membencinya itu bisa jadi tidak mungkin. Meskipun demikian, Chrome berusaha untuk tidak berprasangka buruk.<p>

Ken terlihat paling histeris mendengar kabar tentang Mukuro-sama. Tapi, dia dan Chikusa sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu.

"Sudahlah, Ken. Kita tahu jadinya akan seperti ini..." Chikusa menenangkannya.

"Tapi, bisa saja perempuan itu berbohong, byon! Bagaimana jika—"

"Ken!"

Sejujurnya Chrome merasa bersalah. Padahal jelas-jelas bukan dia yang menyebabkan Mukuro-sama menghilang.

"Karena itu... aku akan menggantikan Mukuro-sama pergi ke pertemuan itu. Kalian berdua jagalah rumah."

"Rumah degkulmu! Kita tinggal di mansion besar dengan banyak penjaga!" Chrome langsung sedih karena dimarahi meskipun sifat Ken memang begitu.

"Maksud Ken," Chikusa membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kami ikut denganmu. Kita tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu juga kan."

"Ken... Chikusa... Terima kasih," Chrome terharu.

"Kalau soal penjagaan, serahkan saja pada Lancia. M.M juga akan segera kembali dari misinya," jelas Chikusa.

Chrome pura-pura tidak mendengar bagian terakhir itu. Kalau bukan M.M., pasti maid yang telah melakukannya... ya pasti. Chrome masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Chrome, bersama Ken dan juga Chikusa pun pergi ke tempat pertemuan. Tempat pertemuan seharusnya adalah tempat yang hanya diketahui para guardian. Tapi, tentu saja Mukuro-sama sudah memberitahukan padanya lewat suratnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Chrome berpikir bagaimana reaksi penjaga yang lain terhadap dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga dia terlihat seperti wanita lemah. Belum lagi, dia membawa dua orang—sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya—yang sudah seperti bodyguard-nya saja. Tapi kemudian, Chrome tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi saat Ken membentaknya di dalam mobil pribadi mereka—yang disetir Chikusa. Isinya bermacam-macam sumpah serapah, tapi Chrome tahu bahwa intinya Ken menyuruhnya untuk tidak mencemaskan Mukuro-sama. Ken juga membentak Chikusa sementara orang berkacamata itu (terlihat) sabar meladeninya. Yap! Teman-temannya memang bisa diandalkan.

Mereka tiba di tempat pertemuan lebih cepat beberapa menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Sebenarnya sih lebih umum kalau dikatakan mereka nyaris telat!

Tapi, bukan hanya itu saja. Tempat pertemuan yang sebenarnya masih berada cukup jauh di dalam. Jika saat ini mereka berada di sebuah halaman, maka tempat pertemuan itu adalah mansion di ujung paling dalam halaman yang sangat luas. Maksudnya mansion adalah karena ada banyak sekali penjagaan—maksudnya sulit sekali—untuk masuk ke sana. Ini hanya firasat Chrome, tapi untuk masuk ke tempat pertemuan hanya yang punya tiket lah yang bisa masuk. Dan dia punya tiket meskipun dia bukan penjaga. Setelah meyakinkan Ken dan Chikusa—lama sekali terutama Ken—untuk menunggunya di dalam mobil, Chrome melangkah menuju sebuah rumah sakit bobrok. Di tempat itulah dia merasakan api kabut yang sangat kuat. Dengan apinya dia membuka penghalang yang ada dan segera pergi menuju tempat tujuan. Saat melakulan ini, Chrome mau tidak mau mengingat masa lalunya.

Dulu dia hanyalah anak tidak berguna yang ditelantarkan orangtuanya. Dia pasti sudah mati sekarang kalau saja Mukuro-sama tidak menyelamatkannya. Sejak Mukuro-sama menyelamatkannya, dia jadi bisa menggunakan api harapan kabut yang sama seperti Mukuro-sama. Dalam beberapa hal, api harapan bisa jadi seperti aura. Bisa dibilang keberadaan Chrome sudah seperti keberadaan Mukuro-sama itu sendiri. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Saat Mukuro sedang terancam atau sedang dalam kondisi api harapannya melemah, api harapan Chrome juga ikut melemah. Kalau dipikirkan api harapan yang Chrome punya saat ini bisa jadi adalah api harapan Mukuro-sama yang numpang keluar dari tubuhnya. Chrome benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana Mukuro-sama bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Yang jelas dia akan senang kalau dia bisa berguna bagi Mukuro-sama.

Chrome akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Dia masuk ke dalam sebuah penginapan antik dan menuju ke salah satu ruangan yang ada di sana. Api harapannya lah yang menuntunnya ke sana.

Chrome membuka pintu besar menuju ke dalam tempat pertemuan. Di dalam ruangan ada meja bundar. Lima orang pria duduk mengitarinya. Chrome menelan ludahnya karena gugup. Suasana di dalam ruangan tegang. Belum lagi semua pasang mata menatapnya tidak percaya.

* * *

><p>Lima dari enam penjaga sudah berkumpul di tempat pertemuan. Semuanya memakai setelan berwarna hitam dan kemeja. Mereka duduk melingkar di meja bundar sambil asik melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Pekerjaan mereka masing-masing sedikit unik.<p>

Seorang pria sedang mengelap pedang bambu Jepang—yang di negerinya bernama _shinai_. Seorang pria sedang membaca buku tentang kedisiplinan Italia yang ditulis dalam bahasa Jepang. Seorang pria sedang meninju-ninju udara dan membuat lilitan-lilitan perban di tangan serta lengannya menjadi sedikit mencolok. Seorang pria sedang merancang bom. Dan seorang pemuda sedang menghitung permen anggur di atas meja di hadapannya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Setelah lama sekali menunggu penjaga ke-6, akhirnya salah seorang di antara mereka berteriak.

"KYOKUGEN lama!" teriak seorang pria berambut putih. Suaranya yang menggaung di dalam ruangan terdengar berkali-kali lipat lebih kencang dibanding volume aslinya yang sudah sangat kencang sekali. Semua orang di dalam ruangan berjengit dibuatnya.

"Brengsek! Suara kegedean tuh! Memangnya kau saja yang gak sabar?!" pria berambut perak berdiri.

"Ma, ma, daripada bertengkar lebih baik kita kenalan dulu saja," seorang pria yang membawa pedang bambu berusaha menenangkan.

"Siapa yang mau kenalan denganmu bodoh! Kau terus senyum-senyum daritadi. Apa kau tidak mengerti situasinya?!" pria berambut perak membentaknya.

"Yare, yare, kalau begitu biar ore-sama yang memperkenalkan diri," seorang pemuda berkata. "Ore-sama adalah Lambo dari Bovino famiglia. penjaga badai."

"Sasagawa Ryohei! Penjaga matahari!" pria yang pertama bicara memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Takeshi. Penjaga hujan. Salam kenal, ya," kata pria yang paling ceria sambil terus tersenyum. Tidak ada yang menyadari kesedihan yang tersirat di matanya.

"Cih, Gokudera Hayato," pria yang paling pemarah akhirnya ikut memperkenalkan dirinya, "Penjaga badai."

"Penjaga awan, Hibari Kyouya," kata orang terakhir yang entah kenapa terasa sangat jauh sekali padahal mereka sedang melingkar di meja bundar.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Kenapa kita tidak mulai saja?" Tanya Ryohei, ternyata dia bisa berbicara normal juga.

"Bodoh! Kita lagi nunggu penjaga terakhir, penjaga kabut," jelas Gokudera.

"Aoa maksudmu bodoh?! Orang yang memanggil orang lain bodoh sedirinya juga bodoh!" balas Ryohei.

"Siapa penjaga kabut ini?" tanya Lambo.

"Dia adalah orang pertama yang mengumpulkan para penjaga. Kesimpulannya, di adalah orang yang menghubungi kita semua bahkan sebelum kita tahu mengenai keberadaan gulungan-gulungan yang diturunkan di keluarga kita," jelas Hibari.

Gokudera dan Ryohei segera berhenti beradu mulut. Pikiran semua orang mulai berkelana ke hari dimana mereka menerima panggilan misterius. Yang paling mereka ingat adalah suara orang _hentai_ ber-"Kufufufu" ria. Bahkan Ryohei sendiri mengingatnya. Mereka semua selain Hibari merinding.

"Uuh... tolong jangan bicarakan dia," pinta Lambo.

Tiba-tiba semua orang menjadi terdiam kecuali Lambo. Wajah mereka menegang.

"A-ada apa?" Lambo bertanya.

"Dia datang," jawab Gokudera singkat.

Semua mata menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka perlahan-lahan. Di balik pintu, berdiri seorang wanita. Mereka tidak bisa jadi lebih terkejut lagi dari itu—selain saat mereka bertemu dengan Oozora nanti.

-/-

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau inginkan?!" semua orang tahu kalau siapa saja yang bisa melewati penghalang yang telah disediakan pastilah termasuk ke dalam salah satu penjaga. Mereka hanya tidak mau percaya.

"Namaku Chrome Dokuro, aku adalah penjaga kabut," Chrome berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Tidak mungkin perempuan ini!" kata seorang dengan rambut perak tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya seorang pria berambut putih.

Chrome menghela napas, "Aku disini untuk menggantikan Mukuro-sama. Mukuro-sama tidak bisa hadir di sini karena ada urusan," jelas Chrome.

Semua orang terdiam untuk mencerna perkataan Chrome. Sebelum siapapun sempat protes, seorang pria akhirnya menurunkan bukunya dan angkat bicara, "Kalau dia ada di sini, berarti dia pantas menjadi penjaga kabut. Tidak ada yang protes lagi. Sekarang ayo kita mulai rapatnya."

"Itu berarti ada dua penjaga kabut, kan? _Sugoi!_" Chrome mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang pria riang.

"Apa berarti kalian bersaudara? Kembar?" seorang yang terlihat paling muda diantara yang lain, bertanya-tanya yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh semua orang. Chrome sendiri pura-pura tidak dengar. Dia tidak perlu menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja?!" pria berambut perak benar-benar bersikeras. Pria yang membawa buku seperti hendak memenggal kepalanya, sebelum itu terjadi Chrome memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, "Aku adalah penjaga kabut! Dan aku tahu dimana Oozoraberada!" sedangkan pria-pria itu tidak ada yang tahu.

Semua orang terdiam lagi, baik takjub maupun suara pasrah seperti, "Cih," dari siapa lagi kalau bukan pria berambut perak.

"Tapi, kenapa lama sekali? Kau tahu berapa lama kami menunggu?!" bentak pria berambut perak sambil memukul meja.

"Maaf, sebelum kesini ada yang harus kulakukan," _seperti meyakinkan Ken dan Chikusa_, tambahnya dalam hati. Chrome duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa.

"Benar kata orang, perempuan butuh lama sekali untuk berdandan!" Pria itu kembali menambahkan.

Pipi Chrome sedikit memerah karena marah dan malu. Dia marah karena dituduh seenaknya, tapi dia merasa malu dan aneh karena diperlakukan seperti perempuan.

Ken selalu memanggilnya wanita bodoh, tapi itu bukan perlakuan yang biasa diterima seorang perempuan. Chikusa acuh tak acuh terhadap dirinya. Chikusa lebih dekat dengan Ken dan dia lebih seperti kamus berjalan yang mengartikan ucapan-ucapan kasar Ken. Mukuro-sama sendiri menganggapnya seperti adik—inginnya sih bilang begitu. Karena dianggap adik oleh orang yang ia sukai rasanya lebih rasional daripada dianggap sebagai seorang prajurit. Selain itu, Chrome jarang sekali bertemu dengan orang lain. Pekerjaan sehari-harinya adalah menjaga keamanan mansion mereka atau menjadi mata-mata.

"Ma, ma, tidak masalah bukan? Daripada bertengkar lebih baik kita mulai saja sekarang," pemuda yang riang berkata dengan menenangkan.

"Wanita memang harus menjaga penampilan mereka! Aku punya adik perempuan, jadi aku bisa mengerti," kata pria berambut putih. Pipi Chrome sedikit memerah lagi.

"Yare, yare, hal seperti itu jangan dipermasalahkan," yang termuda manambahkan. "Nee-chan, kau terlihat sangat cantik sekali. Setelah ini maukah pergi berkencan denganku?" godanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan bunga mawar yang ditujukan untuknya.

Dia tidak terlihat menjijikan karena dia cukup tampan. Tapi, setelah Chrome perhatikan semua orang selain dirinya yang ada di ruangan tersebut memang _ikemen_ meskipun baginya Mukuro-sama adalah yang paling hot. Chrome jadi takjub sendiri. Dia merasa seperti sedang berada di tempat kontes "Siapa yang paling _Hot?" _sedang berlangsung. Padahal, Chrome sendiri tergolong wanita cantik yang tak kalah menawannya dengan orang-orang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Chrome menerima bunga mawar dari pemuda itu sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Pipinya sedikit tambah merah, tapi menurutnya pemuda di hadapannya terlalu muda untuknya dan mau tidak mau langsung menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Bocah! Jangan menggoda orang disaat seperti ini! Kau sungguh memuakkan!"

"Ma, ma, kita mulai sekarang yuk!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil bocah itu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh si penengah sambil gemetaran. Chrome benar-benar akan menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri.

Tadinya, Chrome pikir pertengkaran itu akan berlangsung sangat lama. Betapa salahnya dia. Kalau keadaan biasa dia sudah jelas benar, tapi saat ini hadir juga seorang pembenci keramaian.

Orang itu sudah meletakkan bukunya dan segera mengambil alih rapat. Dia memerintahkan semua orang untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing kepada Chrome—secara singkat.

"Hibari Kyouya, penjaga awan. Aku adalah karnivora dan kau adalah herbivora. Kalau kau menentang perintahku akan kugigit sampai mati," orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya. " kerumunan dan keramaian." Setelah itu Hibari memberi isyarat pada yang termuda untuk melanjutkan.

"Namaku Lambo. Salam kenal Nee-chan!" Lambo kembali memberinya kedipan genit. Chrome membalasnya dengan senyum ramah. "Aku berasal dari Bovino famiglia. Salah satu yang perkasa dan—" Lambo berhenti tiba-tiba karena dipelototi Hibari. "Uuh... pokoknya aku penjaga petir."

"Namaku Sasagawa Ryohei! Penjaga matahari dari negeri matahari! Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku memiliki adik perempuan. Kau jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku Onii-chan dan kau akan kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri! Motoku adalah _KYOKUGEN_! Yang juga bisa berarti _to the EXTREME_! Keahlianku, olahraga kesukaanku, dan hidupku didesikasikan kepada _boxing_!" Pria berambut putih dan bernama Ryohei itu terus mengabaikan pelototoan Hibari. Chrome sampai sempat berpikir kalau dia akan digigit sampai mati, tapi nyatanya tidak. Chrome tersenyum pada Ryohei.

"Namaku Takeshi. Hanya Takeshi," Orang yang menenangkan itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Aku adalah penjaga hujan." Chrome mengangguk sebagai pengakuan terhadapnya.

"Gokudera Hayato. Penjaga badai," kata orang berambut perak. Chrome dan juga semua orang di dalam ruangan mengira dia tidak akan berbicara lagi, tapi mereka salah. "Aku berencana untuk mengikuti Oozora seumur hidupku."

Semua orang dibuat kaget olehnya. Chrome tidak menyangka orang sekasar itu bisa punya keinginan seperti itu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dirinya sendiri yang awalnya hanyalah gadis super pemalu bisa jadi anak buah Mukuro yang tidak hanya luar biasa, tapi juga sadis dam absurd.

"Eeeh... itu sangat mengejutkan!" komentar Lambo yang sangat terdengar mengejek.

"Mau apa kau _ahoushi_! Terserah orang dong mau ngapain!"

"_A-ahoushi_..." Lambo syok dipanggil seperti itu. Dia tahu apa artinya _ahoushi_. Dia pun mojok di pinggir ruangan sambil bergumam, "_To-le-ra-te_."

"E-eto... semua orang pasti punya tujuannya masing-masing," Takeshi menambahkan.

"Um," Ryohei mengangguk setuju pada komentar sang penjaga hujan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita saling memberitahukan tujuan masing-masing," diluar dugaan Hibari memberikan pendapat yang _hebat_, "Untuk mengetahui apakah kita akan membahayakan misi ini atau tidak," saat dia mengatakannya, mata gelapnya memiliki kilatan aneh. "Yamamoto Takeshi!"

Takeshi berjengit mendengar nama lengkapnya sementara yang lain memandanginya dengan keheranan.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu?" si empunya nama memohon.

"Aku tidak akan memanggil dengan nama depan seakan-akan kita akrab... Aku di sini punya tujuanku juga, bukannya untuk berteman dengan kalian semua, para herbivora. Lanjutkan saja!" Sementara dia berbicara, Ryohei berusaha menahan Gokudera untuk memukul Hibari (baca:mencari mati).

"Aku hanya melakukan yang harus aku lakukan!" Takeshi menjawab dengan tegas, namun tidak seceria sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba suasana jadi tidak enak. Lambo yang sudah kembali ceria, memutuskan untuk mengambil alih. "Aku melakukan semua ini atas perintah Bos Bovino!" serunya dengan ceria. Dia tidak terlalu sukses membawa kembali suasana, tapi tidak buruklah.

Kemudian Ryohei berdeham. Dia memutuskan bahwa berikutnya adalah gilirannya. Semua orang selain Chrome menutup telinga mereka. "Aku melakukannya karena aku adalah seorang pria! KYOKUGEN!" untungnya Chrome tidak seperti Lambo yang berada tepat di samping pria itu.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian dengar, aku datang ke sini atas perintah Mukuro-sama. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang," jelas Chrome. "Aku akan bekerja keras, mohon bantuannya."

"Aku hanya ingin menggigit Oozora sampai mati," tiba-tiba Hibari menyampaikan tujuannya padahal belum satu detik Chrome selesai bicara.

Mendengar tujuannya yang absurd, seisi ruangan pun menjadi hening. Sampai orang yang berkata akan mengikuti Oozora seumur hidupnya meledak, "Bajingan! Alasan kurang ajar apa itu?!" Ryohei menahan Gokudera yang sudah berdiri dari tempatnya, kursi sampai jatuh dengan suara keras.

"Kudengar Oozora sangat kuat. Lagipula dia memegang kekuatan yang didapatnya dari makhluk yang lebih tinggi. Kalau itu benar seharusnya dia tidak akan gampang mati bahkan olehku sekalipun," Hibari menyeringai menyeramkan. Aura pembunuh yang haus darah keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. "Lagipula kau sendiri pasti tidak akan mau mengabdi pada orang lemah kan?"

Gokudera jadi terdiam, tapi bukan berarti dia memaafkan Hibari begitu saja. Memangnya sejak kapa dia menjadi pemaaf?

"Yang penting, sekarang kita mulai rapatnya. Sebelum itu... apakah kalian punya tekad?" pertanyaan Hibari yang sederhana menusuk jauh ke dalam hati semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan.

~Chapter END~

* * *

><p>*Masa lalu Chrome anggap aja sama kayak di canon. Tapi, motif Mukuro lebih simpel dan Chrome tidak sampai kehilangan organnya.<p>

*Api harapan (_hyper dying will_) gak dipake masal ma mafia kayak di canon. Tapi, cuma bisa dipake sama orang-orang tertentu yang pastinya punya bakat. Info tentang ini juga cuma diketahui sama orang-orang dunia bawah/kegelapan (mafia, triad China, dll).

*Aku gak jadi masukin lanjutan Takeshi vs Tsuyoshi. Lagian tulisanku kurang seru, tapi faktor utamanya adalah karena chapter ini udah kepanjangan (bagiku). Jenuh nulis percakapan para penjaga—segitu udah aku singkat-singkat.

*Ngomong-ngomong, kalau ada yang penasaran urutan kursi: Yamamoto-Lambo-Ryohei-Gokudera-Hibari-Chrome. Meja melingkar, bayangkan kalau Mukuro jadi hadir! Bisa-bisa rusuh sama Hibari. Meskipun ini AU, aku yakin di AU manapun Hibari dan Mukuro tetap akan jadi musuh abadi. Hibari ada di sana saja sudah keajaiban—OOC maksudnya!

**A/N :** Aku tahu chapter kali ini juga ngegantung! Tapi sepertinya chapter berikutnya akan menjadi sangat-sangat panjang. Setelah aku baca chapter ini lagi, ternyata gak seburuk itu. Kalau boleh minta pendapat pembaca tentang cerita ini dong! Aku mungkin gak bisa balas, tapi pasti akan langsung aku baca begitu sampai, bagaimana pun isinya pasti akan bikin semangat.


End file.
